The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle, and in particular to a method of determining an absolute position for a motor vehicle.
In some cases, satellite signals can be obstructed by various objects such as buildings, foliage or any other objects that reflect electromagnetic signals. This may often occur in urban settings, where a vehicle may travel around a large number of taller buildings that can obstruct signals. For positioning systems, such as the global position system (GPS), this obstruction of signals may limit the ability of a motor vehicle to determine an absolute position.
The related art lacks provisions for providing an accurate absolute position for a motor vehicle in situations where satellite signals are obstructed.